Annabeth Wins a Bet
by theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: Annabeth has a cousin to catch up with and a bet to win. Very minor Magnus Chase spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"So, big cuz" Magnus grinned over his felafel. "Bet on"

Annabeth smiled back, biting into her kebab.

"Okay...what if I told you I come from a place like the one you told me about, only you don't have to die to get there?"

Magnus perked up.

"A place like Valhalla..."

"You don't have to die to get to."

"Why..."Magnus croaked weakly "Why couldn't I have gone there?"

Annabeth frowned as if she were mad. "You might have, if Dad had just told me the truth. But...possibly you couldn't stay. You aren't the right kind of demigod, you see."

"The right..."

"The place is called Camp Half-Blood. Ans it's for Greek demigods."

"I'm sorry, I must have felafel in my ear" Magnus said incredulously, furiously wringing wax out of his ear. "I thought you said GREEK demigods"

"I did. My mom is Athena."

"Athena." magnus repeated, his felafel forgotten. "Your mother is the goddess of...weaving?"

Annabeth kicked him under the table. "And wisdom and warfare Mr. Nature!"

"Okay, okay" Magnus laughed. "Fair enough. My dad isn't exactly a catch, inherited power wise. I do however have a talking sword. Beat that!"

"I have a sword made from a drakon in the pit of a primordial god that a giant kills every day and oh yeah, that giant is the god's son."

"Uh...I killed an immortal goat."

Annabeth smirked. "Nice, baby cuz"

It was his turn to kick her under the table.

"Oh, be quite" he smiled. "So what else have you done?"

"Oh, get drafted into an insane ancient prophecy, had my boyfriend disappear assumed dead and return twice, fell into hell and came back and oh yeah...I owe my life to a giant janitor named Bob."

Magnus shook his head. "I think you have me beat, Annabeth. You must have had a crazy life. I mean I can't believe you really ran away. But…." he grinned widely.

"Let's backtrack to the part where _you have a boyfriend_ "

"You rang?"

They turned to see a tall boy with shaggy black hair, a beaded necklace over an orange tshirt just like Annabeth.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed in surprise. She got up and kissed him.

"Wow, um...Magnus, this is Percy, my boyfriend. Percy, this is my cousin Magnus."

"The Red Sox fan" Percy noted with a friendly grin, shaking Magnus's hand.

"Magnus laughed. "Yeah, that's me. Thanks for taking care of my cousin."

Percy blushed "Honestly, she saves my butt more times than I save hers."

"And don't forget it" Annabeth laughed, nudging him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Got Nico to shadowtravel me here. Thoght I'd meet your family."

Annabeth frowned. "isn't that dangerous?"

"Will said Nico's okay enough to do simple jumps. But I could tell he didn't want to let him go."

Annabeth grinned. "I bet not."

"Who are Nico and Will?" Magnus asked.

"Nico is a son of Hades" Annabeth said "Will is his boyfriend"

"His...oh!"

"So, you ready to go back to camp, Annabeth? Nico's waiting."

Annabeth looked at Magnus. "You coming? I still have to win a bet."

Magnus smiled slowly "You're on"

 _To be continued…_

 _a/n: the promised Magnus Chase fic! I love that Annabeth was in it. Part of me wanted more of her, but I realize it's magnus's story-not another PJO story. It was best the book forged its own setting and characters instead of relying too heavily on old ones._

 _Hope you enjoyed! Thank yo for reading/faving/reviewing/ect!_


	2. Chapter 2

The small dark boy didn't talk much.

He just inclined his head and smiled so softly Magnus almost missed it.

"Nice to meet you, Magnus. I'm Nico."

He held out his hand "You ready?"

"Sure" Magnus said reaching for Nico's hand "Let's see the Greek Valhalla"

"The Greek what?" Percy asked as they all disappeared from the Boston street…

….and found themselves in a wooded clearing. A huge pine lay in front of them.

"Woah" Magnus coughed. "That was new"

"Nico smirked "never shadowtraveled before?"

"No...but I did climb a giant tree with a rather rude squirrel"

Nico cocked his head "You have an….interesting cousin, Annabeth.

He smiled as he saw a blond boy waving at them.

Then he was all smiles. "See you guys. Hey! Will!"

He ran off and Annabeth laughed almost affectionately. "Okay, Magnus, this is Half-Blood Hill….we'll be at camp soon."

"Camp?"

And indeed the buildings surrounding them as they walked forward were exactly like cabins in a summer camp, except they had things like magically growing flowers or barbed wire.

"This place is small" Magnus said finally.

Percy snorted. "Small? We have three hundred kids here!"

"Uh...not to be a downer dude, but Valhalla has that many plus about fifty million."

Before Percy could respond, a pretty dark skinned girl came up to meet them. Like Annabeth she had a jagged sword at her hips.

"Piper!" Annabeth grinned and ran up to hug the girl. "Piper this is my cousin Magnus."

The girl smiled perfect white teeth at him, and he felt grateful he no longer looked like a homeless kid.

"Uh...hi..."

He was spared having to come up something more witty than "Uh hi" because a man in a wheel chair came up to greet them.

"Chiron" Annabeth was instantly more formal "This is Magnus, son of Frey. My cousin."

Chiron closed his eyes. "Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would find him again. Your family deals with many gods."

"Yeah, what's this about Greek gods?" Magnus asked.

"You can get Magnus acquainted at dinner. Go off to the pavillion, you four."

"Thanks, Chiron , but we already ate" Annabeth said.

"I haven't" Percy argued.

"I could eat" Magnus decided.

Annabeth sighed.

The eating pavilion was no Valhalla but it was nice.

Magnus was putting a mental order for more felafel when a blond boy came and joined them, introducing himself as Jason Grace.

"The one who passes out a lot?" Magnus asked. Jason frowned at Annabeth.

"What have you been telling him about me?"

Just then a Latino boy with smoking sooty clothes and safety goggles came up and sat down.

"Gods, I could eat the minotaur" he grunted.

Magnus looked at his rough hands "You a craftsman?"

The boy looked at him with half a hamburger in his mouth. "You A'b'th c'in?" he swallowed "You Annabeth's cousin? Yeah, I'm a blacksmith. I'm Leo."

"Magnus. My friend Blitzen would love to meet you."

The boy raised his eyebrows "Blitzen? You friends with Rudolph too?"

"What would Blitz like?"

They all turned around. A caramel skinned girl in a green hijab was standing on the hill.

"Sam?" Magnus asked "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt"

To be continued….

A/n: Thank you guys for all the follows and views! I am beyond honored! Thank you! And thank you for reading/reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam?" Magnus stood up, kibbeh falling to the ground "Sam, what…?"

Everyone else stood, brandishing weapons.

"I..." Sam licked her lips and took a step back. She obviously hadn't expected such a hostile welcome.

Her eyes darted to the side and she tensed before suddenly a large brown blur pummeled into her.

Now there were two lions, one male one female, wrestling on the ground.

Magnus shouted in alarm "No! She's a friend!"

"FRANK" Annabeth called.

The male lion looked up from the fight and growled low in his throat.

"Get off her, Frank" Annabeth said calmly. ""She's alright"

"You...uh, have a pet lion named Frank?" Magnus asked.

"No"

Where the lion was there was a large burly Asian boy. He looked like a junior commando with an army regulation haircut and fatigues.

"They have a heavily armed friend who can turn into a lion" he said simply.

"Oh. So do I" Magnus said, indicating Sam who had turned back to human as well.

Frank seemed to realize he was now pinning down a human girl because he jumped up blushing.

He coughed and straitened up. "Hazel and I are just visiting. Nico brought us." he looked apologetically at Sam "I thought she was attacking you"

Annabeth helped Sam up "Sorry about that. We can get...jumpy when it comes to visitors. You're a friend of Magnus?"

"Yes. And if he doesn't come with me he's going to die."

"Hold up, hold up" Magnus threw his hands up. "I thought our near death quota had been exceeded this century. How am I in danger?"

"You remember how Odin gave me a special mission?"

"Yeah" Magnus got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Well, he sent em to Jotunheim, to stop some of my...uncles"

"What…? Oh" he dimly remembered Loki was a giant. His brothers.

"What I didn't know is that Surt let every giant in the nine worlds know Jack is, er, back."

Magnus groaned.

"So every giant in Jotunheim is after me?"

Sam bit her lip again and nodded.

"And they're..."

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"...Here! Run!"

Sam grabbed Magnus and they all ran. Magnus looked behind and saw a gigantic foot, being heroically fought back by teenagers with swords, spears and arrows.

"He'll destroy the whole camp!" Annabeth cried

"We have to lead him away!" Sam called

Magnus reached for his pendant but Sam said

"Magnus, no! If you let jack out now, he'll bring him back to Surt!"

"So how do we get out of here?"

"You're in luck, kid"

Magnus froze and grinned.

In front of them was a short snazzily dressed man and a tall man in a leather jacket.

Blitz and Hearth

Hearth signed _Come. Portal out of here. To the Tree._

Magnus turned to his friends. "Ready to meet a really rude squirrel?"

To be continued…

a/n: To the World Tree! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! And thank you for all the favs you guys are the best!


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pushed Annabeth through the portal.

"Go! Go! Go!"

They heard the giant footsteps fade as they fell in a heap on what seemed to be a forest ground.

"Uh..." Percy groaned. "Where…?"

He pat the ground in alarm and stood up. "Is this a tree branch?"

"Are you surprised?" Annabeth mumbled "get offa me, Magnus!"

Magnus had landed squarely on Annabeth's back.

"Oops, sorry Cuz"

Hearth laughed silently as Magnus helped Annabeth up. Then suddenly, he paled and lunged for Annabeth….

Just as a brown blur with antlers raced past where Annabeth had been juts a second before.

"ANNBETH"

Percy ran to her and gave her a hug.

Magnus blinked in alarm. "Annnabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm...fine..." she whispered, clutching her heart.

Sam cursed in what was probably colorful Arabic. "One of the deer that roam the World Tree."

Percy looked at Hearth gravely. "Yous saved her. Thank you."

Hearth blushed and signed _No problem. You okay?_

Without missing a beat Annabeth signed _Yes, thank you_

Percy stared. "Since when do you know sign language?"

"You really don't know how boring winter session gets, do you?"

Hearth looked around anxiously and signed

R-A-T-A-T-O-S-K

Annabeth barely had time to signed _what is that?_ Before the entire branch shook. And considering it was roughly the length of three hummers that was a feat.

"Run!" Sam called, dragging Magnus by the hand as they all dashed away just in time; a branch the size of a small elephant had fallen right where they had stood.

"What in Tartarus…?" Percy cried, pulling Annabeth along. He looked behind himself just as the noise turned to words….

 _You loser! You nearly failed every grade since kindergarten! You never had any friends! And once you did, you let them die!_

Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked "Come...on..."

But her eyes glazed over as the words washed over her…

 _Your parents didn't want you! They love your brothers better! Even your mother disowned you! And your boyfriend that "loves" you? You were just his runner up after a nicer, prettier girl rejected him!_

 _And the worst of all_

 _You abandoned your cousin!_

Hearth and Blitzen sprung into action.

Blitz grabbed Percy muttering "Come on, kid" while Hearth silently took Annabeth's hand.

"Let's go!" Magnus called "I for one don't want to be squirrel food!"

His sword hummed what strangely sounded like "What do squirrels eat?"

Magnus scowled "Annoying talking swords if we don't scram!"

"There!" Frank said suddenly. There was an opening in the trunk that looked like a small cave. "Go, I'll cover you!"

Once again he changed into a lion and roared as they scrambled into the shelter.

When they had all filed in, Frank ambled in and before their eyes became a boy again.

He sat down heavily "Dang, that was close."

Sam looked outside "He's not moving soon and it's getting dark. We better make a fire..."

She took matches out and made a makeshift fire from branch parts. Soon everyone saw dozing off except for Annabeth and Magnus.

They sat in comfortable silence before Annabeth said

"I'm sorry"

Magnus blinked in surprise "For what?"

"I abandoned you" Annabeth blurted, echoing Ratatosk's words to her. "I ran away and I never even thought to bring you..."

"But I had my mom" Magnus said "I was fine! It was you who needed to leave."

"But even so" Annabeth said bitterly "It never even occurred to me that you may be a demigod...even we we were older I never thought to look you up...I could have helped you, I could have given you a home at camp after auntie died..."

Magnus took her hand "It's okay, Annabeth...I think...I think this was all supposed to happen the way it did...that I was meant to meet you again when I did. You can't blame yourself."

"But you were homeless and I could have helped!"

Magnus frowned "It's not your fault Uncle Fred didn't tell you Mom died….look"

He put his arms around her "What matters is that were together again NOW. The past doesn't matter, all that matters is going forward." he flashed her a grin "With my favorite cousin"

Annabeth smiled and hit him playfully "I'm the only cousin you know, dork!"

They both laughed and sat in silence, waiting for the sun to rise.

They didn't know when they too fell into a light sleep, but they were woken up by Frank's high, concerned voice

"Uh, guys? You should see this."

A/n: Sorry it's been so long since I updated!I've been pretty busy with school and work...as alwayd thank you so much for reading/reviewing/ect.!


	5. Chapter 5

'Wha..." Percy pushed his longish hair out of his face.

"Uh...Guh..." Frank spluttered.

"Huh?" Percy pat his head. His hair was sticking almost straight up.

So was everyone else's.

"Oh, no..." Magnus muttered "Uh, guys, I dunno about you, but there's only one person I know that can do this..."

Sure enough a bulky man with a viking helmet, a matted beard and breath smelling like stale ale faced them.

"Thor" Magnus said uneasily "H...hey….memeber me? Magnus Chase? Son of Frey? Helped you out a little bit ago?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, I recall you, Freyson" Thor growled "It's the Roman and Greek spawn I want."

"Uh...okay" Percy ventured "Why?"

Thor growled. "I smell that upstart Olympian on you kids. Thinks he can control thunder, does he? Bah! Everyone knows that's MY domain! The uppity two bit Olympian."

"You mean...Zeus?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, him!" Thor thundered. "You smell just like him!"

"Oh..." Frank blinked "Uh….Mr., er Lord Thor...that's not us. Se, we have a friend, Jason Grace, he's a son of Zeus, er Jupiter. That's what you probably smell."

"Yes!" Annabeth said helpfully "Not us! So you can definitely let us through!"

"Oh, no!" Thor grumbled "Oh, no! Zeus has messed with my territory enough! Patent and copyright the lightningbolt, will he, the upstart! I''ll show him!"

He snapped his fingers "You bring this Jason Zeuson here! Tell him we'll have a fight to the death! Right here, right now!"

"But…!" Magnus began but he was cut short as they found themselves instantly transported back to camp.

Jason came running up to them, wearing his CHB shirt and necklace.

"Guys! What happened/"

As he gave Percy a quick hug, Percy winced.

"Uh...you ay want to sit down" he said "We got some bad news"

a/n: This Thor centered arc dedicated to my cat Thor who died earlier this week. RIP, boy.

As always thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
